


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by thechoicewasallmine



Series: Sometimes I Feel Like Giving Up [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Giggling Boyfriends, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not lots of plot, References to eating disorders, Teasing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechoicewasallmine/pseuds/thechoicewasallmine
Summary: Peter makes a noise that’s almost a whine and attacks his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. Their lips move ferociously against each other, bodies shifting unconsciously through the haze of lust.“What’s burning?”“Shit, fuck, shit.”In which Peter and Ned are dorks in love. Sometimes the kitchen (and subsequently, the residents of the Avengers Tower) suffer as a result.





	I Like Me Better When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some silly fluff that I wrote in less than an hour. Peter and Ned are mentally ill boys in love, they look out for each other, they have each other's backs, and sometimes they make out at inappropriate times. 
> 
> Takes place in roughly the same verse as "No Medicine is Strong Enough", at least 6 months in the future, but this can definitely be read alone assuming that Peter lives in the Avengers Tower and Tony is his guardian.

Peter is first aware of gentle fingers sliding up and down his bare shoulder.

He hums contently and returns the favor, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on Ned’s hip. His heartbeat is slow and strong under Peter’s head and he grounds himself in the rhythm, matching his breaths to the sound of Ned’s pulse.

“Good morning,” Ned mumbles into Peter’s hair.

“Morning,” Peter turns his head to press a kiss onto Ned’s bare chest. “Time’sit?”

“The time is 8:22 am,” FRIDAY’s voice interrupts the stillness of the room. Peter feels Ned’s pulse tick up in response and he laughs.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see that coming,” he teases.

Ned flicks his shoulder. “Shut up, it’s too early for the ceiling to talk to me.”

Peter snorts. “Then go back to sleep.” He borrows further under the covers and scoots up the bed until his head is resting on Ned’s bicep. He kisses him again, this time on the jaw, and settles in to follow his own advice and enjoy this lazy Sunday morning.

Of course, Peter’s brain takes this as an opportunity to remind him why Ned slept over in the first place. Before he’s fully aware of the path his thoughts are taking, he’s reliving last night’s panic attack and the meltdown that followed.

He can’t believe he called his boyfriend at 11pm just because he had a panic attack. He’s had lots of them over the past year. He has medication. He has a therapist. He has Tony. Hell, he has every Avenger on his side willing to help him out. Despite that, he made Ned take a trip across town in the middle of the night because Peter couldn’t convince him over the phone that he would be okay otherwise.

He flushes with shame as the memories come back.

“I can feel you getting anxious.”

Peter snaps back into reality. “Sorry, sorry, I—”

“No, wait—hey,” Ned gentles his tone and turns so that the two are face to face. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know,” Peter mumbles, not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m proud of you for calling me.”

Now when he looks in Ned’s eyes, Peter sees nothing but honesty. “I know.”

“It sucked, but you got through it, yeah?”

Peter takes Ned’s hand. “We got through it.”

He’s not sure who moves in first, but then Ned’s lips are soft and warm on his own and it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters other than the feeling of being kissed by someone who loves him. Someone who he loves.

“Mmph, morning breath,” Ned protests after a minute.

Peter silences him with a nip on his lower lip.

“Shh,” he pauses to press another kiss onto Ned’s jaw. “My morning breath divided by your morning breath equals one, which means we should definitely keep kissing.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Ned laughs against his lips, but doesn’t object further.

They exchange soft, giggling kisses for a while before Peter rolls over so that he’s half laying on, half straddling his shirtless boyfriend. He takes a second to admire the view before he lowers back down to press kisses onto his neck. Ned grips Peter hips and his breaths start coming out heavier.

“FRIDAY, lock the door,” Peter mumbles against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Confirmed.”

Ned guides Peter’s mouth back to his and their kisses deepen, bodies moving against each other instinctively. After a few breathless moments, Ned uses his grip to flip them over without breaking the kiss. He grinds down and begins his own exploration of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Fuck,” Peter gasps, “that was hot.”

Ned’s smile turns devilish as his lips move from Peter’s neck to his chest, kisses light and teasing. He traces the lines of Peter’s muscles and lets his breath ghost over his nipples. When he reaches his abdomen, Peter’s stomach lets out a startlingly loud growl.

There’s a beat of silence where the two stare at each other in disbelief.

Peter is the first to lose it. The force of his laughter is almost enough to knock Ned off of him, and when the shorter boy joins in, he collapses on Peter’s chest.

“That was the loudest thing I’ve ever heard!” Ned exclaims through his hysterics.

Peter is wheezing. “I didn’t know my body could make those noises!”

Ned rolls off of his boyfriend, breathless and shaking with laughter. “Food first, sexy times second?”

“I guess so,” Peter grumbles.

Ned turns to kiss the pout off his lips. “C’mon, the faster we eat, the faster I get to suck your dick.”

“Ned,” Peter groans, throwing an arm over his face, “don’t do that. We have to go down to the common floor; do you really want to have to explain our boners to Captain America?”

“Peter, he literally made out with Bucky on the kitchen counter last week.”

He snorts out a laugh. “Ok, true.”

Peter rolls to his feet and reaches out a hand to pull Ned up. He uses more force than necessary, causing the shorter boy to smack into his chest and he holds him hostage there. He loves using his strength to manhandle his boyfriend, and Ned secretly loves it, too. When Peter doesn’t let him go, Ned twists his nipple.

“Food first,” Ned insists over Peter’s cry of indignation.

“I’m being denied my rights,” he whines as he reluctantly lets his boyfriend go.

“Uh huh, good luck finding a judge to hear that case, babe,” he teases as he moves to pull on a shirt.

Peter throws a pillow at him.

“FRIDAY,” Ned calls toward the ceiling, shirt half over his head, “save that footage under ‘times Peter Parker has abused Ned Leeds’.

Peter throws another pillow. “Make sure you add it to the collection of ‘times Ned Leeds has been a pain in the ass’.”

He goes to find his own shirt in the mess of clothes on the floor, but Ned grabs his wrist and uses his body to pin him against the wall. His eyes are mischievous. “You love when I’m a pain in your ass,” he whispers into Peter’s ear.

The taller boy shivers. “Fuck.”

He grips Ned’s hair roughly and pulls him in for a frantic kiss and for a moment, it seems like Ned is going to give in and forget about breakfast until later, but then he breaks the kiss and takes a large step back.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Peter complains.

Ned just smirks at him. “Most important meal of the day,” he tosses over his shoulder as he heads for the bathroom.

“You could just eat my ass,” Peter suggests.

Ned stumbles and has to catch himself on the doorframe. Peter cackles.  

* * *

 

“No, last time I let you help with the batter you “dropped” an extra cup of sugar in them.”

Peter bats his eyelashes at Ned. “I just wanted the pancakes to be as sweet as my boyfriend.”

Ned shoves him off the counter.

“FRIDAY. Abuse,” Peter grumbles into the kitchen tiles. He regrets not putting a shirt on; the floor is cold.

“You’ll heal,” Ned says as he steps over him to grab the flour.

Peter pulls himself back to his feet, rests his elbows next to the stove and turns the full force of his puppy dog eyes on his boyfriend.

“Oh my god,” Ned thrusts the bowl at him. “Here.”

Peter beams. “These are gonna be great, babe, I promise.”

“Uh huh. When they turn out like shit I’m ordering food and putting it on your card.” He hops up on the counter, Peter’s previous spot, and settles in to watch his boyfriend destroy their breakfast.

“The amount of faith you have in me is overwhelming.”

Ned leans in with a playful smile, waiting for Peter to meet him halfway for a kiss. He gets his cheek licked instead.

“Ugh,” Ned swipes the spit off his face. “You’re disgusting.”

“You love me,” Peter insists.

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh hey,” Peter takes his attention off of the pancake batter and asks, “did you remember to bring your meds with you?”

Ned throws his head back and groans. “Shit, no, I forgot.” He was in a bit of a rush to get out the door last night but saying so will only serve to make Peter feel bad.

“We can swing by your house after breakfast,” Peter suggests.

“It’s fine, I can just skip a dose.”

“Ned.” Peter gives him a look.

Ned hesitates. “You know if you come over on a Sunday my grandma is going to insist you stay for dinner.”

Peter bites his lip and then shrugs in a way that’s meant to look casual. “I know, it’s okay.”

“Don’t just say that if you don’t mean it.”

“No, really, it’s okay, I’ll be okay. I miss Sunday dinners with your family.”

Ned smiles warmly and nudges him with his foot. “We miss you, too.”

Peter turns back to the task of making pancakes, processing the fact that he’ll be sitting down to eat in front of Ned’s family for the first time since being diagnosed with anorexia 6 months ago. His recovery is going well, but this is a huge step.

“Did you take your meds yet?” Ned interrupts Peter’s thoughts.

Now it’s his turn to groan. “No, I left them upstairs.”

Ned hops off the counter. “I’ll get ‘em.”

Peter pecks him on the cheek for real this time. “Thank you.”

“Mhm. Don’t burn down the kitchen.”

Peter rolls his eyes. That was one time.

He returns his attention to the mixing bowl, ready to start cooking the best damn pancakes Ned has ever tasted. He adds chocolate chips to the batter because his eating disorder voice is screaming at him not to. His eating disorder can kiss his whole ass.

He manages to get three pancakes cooked and stacked on a plate when his spider sense gets his attention. He jumps up and to the side to catch his antidepressant in his mouth then swallows the pill with a sip of water.

“That was a terrible throw,” Peter complains as he sets the water glass back on the counter.

“Sorry,” Ned shrugs, “I was a little distracted by the view.” He saunters up to Peter, presses himself against his back, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shirtless torso.

“Oh, what view?” Peter asks innocently as he leans into Ned’s hold.

Ned pinches him. “You know exactly what your back muscles do to me,” he groans against Peter’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I kept my shirt off because I was hot.”

“Mmm, yes, you are.”

Ned turns Peter around and lifts him onto the counter, situating himself between his legs, and tugs him in for a hungry kiss. He lets his hands travel from the boy’s waist down to his hips, squeezing and pulling him in closer.

Peter makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, and grips Ned’s hair a little tighter. He lets his other hand cup Ned’s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb, before coming to rest on his shoulder, drawing their bodies closer still. Since they started dating 4 months ago, the two haven’t been able to get enough of each other; somehow, they always end up here.  

Their kisses deepen, both making noises that are swallowed by the other’s lips, until Ned breaks away to plant kisses down Peter’s neck. The taller boy throws his head back with a gasp to give him more room and presses his hips flush against Ned’s, his hands wrapped around the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

“So sexy,” Ned mutters between kisses as he makes his way back to Peter’s lips. “So beautiful.”

Peter makes a noise that’s almost a whine and attacks his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. Their lips move ferociously against each other, bodies shifting unconsciously through the haze of lust.

“What’s burning?”

“Shit, fuck, shit.”

Ned and Peter scramble apart at the sound of Mr. Stark’s voice, gasping out curses and landing in a heap of limbs on the floor in their haste. Ned not-so-subtly adjusts himself while Peter clambers to his feet to remove the pan from the stove, where a charred pancake is in real danger of bursting into flames. He tosses the mess into the sink and lets it sizzle under cold water before sheepishly turning to his guardian.

“Um…oops?”

Ned loses it, throwing his head back and laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“Did Peter set the kitchen on fire again?” Sam asks as he wanders into the kitchen.

“One time!” Peter cries indignantly.

“Two times,” Ned corrects through his chuckles as he climbs to his feet.

Peter whirls on him. “This is _your_ fault, Leeds, don’t even start.”

“You’re the one that insisted on coming down here half naked! I’m a teenage boy, what do you want from me?”

“Ahh,” Bucky makes a sympathetic noise as he joins them, “got distracted by your boyfriend and burnt breakfast?”

Peter sighs, defeated. “Yes.”

Bucky holds out his metal arm for a fist bump. “Been there.”

“Three times, actually,” Steve adds, plodding into the kitchen.

Bucky shrugs, nonplussed.

“Ugh, who burnt pancakes?” Clint shouts from down the hall, volume a clear indication that he doesn’t have his hearing aids in.

Tony waits until he enters the room to point an accusatory finger at Peter.

“It’s not my fault,” Peter whines and signs simultaneously. “Ned corrupted me.”

 _Yeah, because you need help being corrupted,_ Clint teases.

Peter flips him off.

 _From what I saw, it was very much Peter doing the corrupting,_ Tony points out.

Both Peter and Ned flush.

“Wait, c’mon, I want to know what you said to make the kids blush like that,” Sam whines.

 _Learn ASL,_ Tony fires back.

 _I am learning!_ He signs sloppily.

Clint gives him a high five.

“Ok everyone, breakfast is Peter’s treat, get your orders in,” Ned calls and signs to the room at large.

“On Peter? You mean on me?” Tony scoffs. “That’s funny. FRIDAY, get Bruce down here, it’s his turn to cook breakfast.”

There’s a pause before the AI responds.

“Dr. Banner will wrap up his current project in 15 minutes. He asked that I remind everyone that, quote, you are all adults capable of cooking on your own, unquote.”

“Ok, technically I’m not an adult for another 2 weeks,” Peter points out.

Ned nudges him. “Hey, almost adult, we have 15 minutes to kill.”

They smile at each other mischievously.

“What ever will we do with that time?” Peter wonders innocently.

“Hmm, I think we can figure something out.”

They grab each other’s hands and dash toward the elevators, socked feet sliding on the tiles and bodies shaking with the force of their giggles. Behind them, a chorus of fake vomiting noises and offended shouts from the team starts up, making the boys laugh even harder. The last thing they hear before the elevator doors close is Mr. Stark’s warning to “use protection!”

“Yeah, last thing we need is hundreds of spider babies running around,” Ned grumbles against Peter’s neck, already working on a hickey that he hopes will last more than 30 minutes.

Peter uses his strength to pin Ned against the opposite wall and leans in to breathe hotly in his ear.

“For the last time, Ned, I do not lay eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluff after triggering myself for 6 weeks straight with my other fic (the sequel for that is coming soon!). In my head, this takes place in that same verse as my other fic, but way in the future; obviously Peter has lots of healing to do before he can contribute to a romantic relationship.
> 
> ANYWAY, interwebs is my OTP (other than Bucky/happiness), come yell with me about these nerds on tumblr: thechoicewasallmine


End file.
